Human Moments
by AliceMakesMeLaugh
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, Anti Venom:  It's told from Edward's POV after he's turned into a human.  Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Alive

**A/N: This is a sequal of sorts to my story Anti-Venom (check out my profile and click on the story link if you haven't read it). Instead of starting out after Anti-Venom ends, this is the story from Edward's POV after he's changed into a human.**

**I dedicate this to: Slyfoxx1313 who suggested that I write this in the first place. Thanks for the idea and I hope I don't let you down!**

**Please R+R! Thanks!**

Preface:

The antidote raced through my veins like a river of ice. The feeling was exactly opposite of how I felt when Carlisle had made me a vampire.  
Well, not exactly opposite. It hurt just as much, but in a different way. The pain was overwhelming but I just kept repeating to myself "this is worth it. It's eactlty what you want."

My pain increased as I heard my wife, Bella, hiss in agony next to me. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I was paralyzed. My thoughts went on like this for a period of time before it all went dark.

Chapter 1: Alive

I awoke to the sound of Bella and Carlisle speaking. I stayed montionless for a long minute, just listening. "Why has he been asleep for several hours longer than I was?"

"I'm not sure, Bella," Carlisle responded thoughtfully.

"You don't think something went wrong do you?" Sheer terror was evident in Bella's tone.

"No, no, don't worry. His blood pressure is 110/60, his pulse is 63 and his brain activity is normal."

"H - hi," I croaked, my mouth dry.

"Edward!" Bella was next to me in an instant. "Are you okay, how do you feel?"

"Wa - water. Please." I pleaded. Carlisle sat me up and I leaned forward, slightly fatigued, but strong enough to support myself. I drank the glass of water he handed me and begged for more. Bella handed me another one quickly and I polished that off just as fast as the first one. I looked around the room seeing things differently than I had when we entered. It was all the same, but everything was less brilliant, my vision obviously back to human strength. I stared at Bella for a long moment and was glad to see that she was still as beautiful to me as ever. "It took me so long to wake up because I was dreaming. I was sleeping for the first time in 90 some years and I loved every minute."

"I was worried since I've been up for several hours now" Bella admitted to me. She leaned in tentatively for a kiss and I met her half way. Our warm lips met and it was the sweetest kiss we shared yet. "You're warm."

"I know. I can feel the warm blood coursing through my body. Bella, can you feel this?" I guided her hand to my heart. It was beating rhythmically and she smiled as she was able to feel it for the first time ever. "I'm human again!"

This time I jumped out of the bed and leapt for joy... the only problem was that I felt every movement and realized my body was stiff after laying in bed for the past three and a half days.

"Take it easy" Carlisle said laughing. "I will give you two some privacy while I go check on Alice and Jasper. They should be waking up shortly."

"Come on, let's go to our room" Bella grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. We entered the bedroom and continued on to the adjacent bathroom where I stood looking at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. I noticed that I had a bit more color to my skin and I wasn't nearly as pale as I was before. I spent the next several minutes finding flaws with everything. "Do you still find me dazzling" I asked my wife.

"You're blushing!" she remarked, stroking my cheeks with her soft hand. I looked at the mirror once again and noted that she was absolutely correct. "You still look like a model and you will always dazzle me." She turned and I followed her back into the bedroom. "I need to get a shower, you must think I smell horrible."

"Not at all. I mean, my sense of smell as diminished greatly, so maybe you do smell" I laughed. Then, I watched her as she started to undress.  
I had watched her do this a thousand times, but something felt different. I stared in amazement at her lean body that still had slight, sexy curves and I felt myself yearning to be with her. As a vampire, I was always attracted to Bella's body, but this was stonger, something I have never expierienced so prodominantly.

I realized instantaneously why I wanted her so much and I could tell you with one word: Testosterone. My physical body was still that of a seventeen year old boy with huge quantities of hormones running through it. This new desire is similar to what I felt as a vampire when I wanted blood more than anything. Bella was humming a song under her breath and paying no attention to my firey gaze. She finished undressing, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. I followed her in to her surprise.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I want you" I breathed, embracing her. My lips traced every inch of her face and moved lower to her throat and collar bone. The first time she had been human, when I was a vampire, this was my favorite place to kiss her. She moaned involuntarily and this drove me insane with need. "I need you."

"But, I need a shower." She protested with her words, but not with her actions. Bella ran her fingers through my hair and pressed her body even closer to mine. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her back to our bed. I caressed every inch of her body,  
holding nothing back. We made love, but it didn't last as long as it normally had because we were both sensitive in a different way now. I could feel this more now than I did as a vampire and I was thrilled.

**Chapter 2 will be out soon!**


	2. Changes

Chapter 2: Changes 

After making love, Bella stayed in my arms for a long time. Then, she got up and said, "How about that shower?" She had a coy expression on her sweet face and again, I was unable to resist. As I experienced my first human shower, I kept thinking about how lucky I am to have this opportunity. I soaked in every second of that shower and when it was time to brush my teeth, Bella had to stop me after fifteen minutes. She laughed at me and said "Edward, you better be careful or you might damage something by burshing too long. You're delicate now, remember?"

"Um, Bella, I think I need a few minutes alone. Remember all that water I drank when I first woke up?" I said. I wasn't accustomed to needing to actually use the facilities of my bathroom. Understanding, she ducked out of the room. Hmm, everything is so quiet. As a vampire, I was constantly hearing a low hum of noise and even though this house was built with extra thick walls, I could usually hear my family talking too. I heard nothing now, but myself. I wonder if I can still read minds?

I walked out of the bathroom and after finishing getting dressed, which took so long compared to how I used to be able to do it, I suggested that we go and see if Alice and Jasper were awake yet. Bella agreed, and down the hall we went. Alice was dancing around singing along to "Stayin' Alive".

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, stayin' aliiiiive" she bellowed. I rolled my eyes since disco music wasn't exactly my thing, but I laughed at the site of my crazy sister. When she saw us, she pranced over to Bella, threw her arms around her and exclaimed "I'm alive! I'm human!"

"Yes, you are," Bella was laughing too. "Where's Jasper?"

"He's getting a shower. This human thing is already taking up so much time with necessities." Alice rambled on. "Bella, I hope you didn't make any plans for this upcoming weekend, because I want to go to that spa in Seattle, what's it called again? Anyway, I will book us a package today so we're sure not to miss out on anything!"

"Oh, wonderful" Bella remarked with a sarcastic undertone.

"Bella, come on! I'm human now, don't be mean. I have to experience all of the wonderful human things that I have access to now. How do you think my hair would look longer? I've had the same hair for so long now..." she prattled on and I could see Bella wincing slightly. But in the end, she agreed to go to the spa with Alice. "Hey, I want to test something. Bella, go across the room and make up your mind to do something, but don't tell me what it is. I want to see if I will have a flash about what you're thinking."

Bella cooperated and walked across the large room. Alice concentrated for a long minute and smiled. "Yes, that's nice. I think you will enjoy Dartmouth."

"My turn," I said. "Alice, go across the room and do the same." Alice too obliged my request and after a couple of minutes, I was frustrated. "I can't hear your thoughts anymore!" I walked closer to her and stood by her as if we were having a regular conversation. I told her to keep thinking. Then, very lightly, I could hear what she was thinking. _I wonder what Edward would look like with short hair. Now that he's human, if he cuts it all off and it's a mistake, it'll grow back. I wonder if he'd let me try..._

"No way," I interrupted her train of thought. "I might get a hair cut, but I'm not chopping it all off, silly Alice."

"So you can still hear some things, that's great. Jasper and I were already practicing with his emotion controlling powers. He can still do it, but he has to be really close, touching you now. I think the only way he could control a room would be with a charasmatic speech or something."

"What did you say about me?" Jasper entered the room, clean, with his hair still wet. Only a towel clung to his waist, so I guided Bella out of the room telling Jasper we would give him some time.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Bella practiced her cooking skills for me back at Charlie's house where she had cooked hundreds of times before. Charlie and his wife, Sophia had invited us over for dinner, and Bella accepted under the condition that she be the one to cook. She made mushroom ravioli from a recipe she found online and her reason was that my first human meal, should be the first meal I would have eaten with her at La Bella Italia restaurant if I hadn't had an aversion to human food back then.

It was delicious. Bella had made enough to feed ten adults and I think Charlie was disappointed when I finished my third serving. That didn't leave much left over for him, since there were already six of us present, Bella and myself, Charlie and Sophia and her two children, Olivia and Alex.

"Edward, I see your appetite has increased. As I recall, you never used to eat much at all." Why did Charlie have to become so observent now?

"Yeah, well, ever since I married Bella a year ago, I've been eating more." So I fudged the truth a little? I leaned back, my stomach about to explode and Bella couldn't control her laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You look like you're in pain" she chuckled.

"I am" I put my head down on the table and then everyone started to laugh at my expense. I thought of how I must look right now, then I started to laugh too. She produced six plates, each with an italian pastry called a canoli on it. She put one down in front of everyone but me.

"Want me to wrap this up for you to take home?" she questioned me.

"No, I'll have it now." She looked at me skeptically and put the plate down.

"Don't complain to me later..."

This was delicious too. I think I remember from my first human life that seventeen year old boys eat a lot, right? I polished it off and the pain returned. When it was time to leave, I asked Bella to drive since I wasn't feeling so well. She laughed, and took the keys from me. Bella is so wonderful. I looked at her now as she started my Volvo and headed in the direction of our house. I didn't mind her driving now like I used to.

One, she had become a much better and faster driver during her vampire year. And two, on the way to Charlie's house, I noticed another drastic change to my driving abilities. Due to my human hearing, I was unable to drive nearly as fast as I had before because I wasn't able to know if another driver was approaching and what that driver was thinking. Now, I had to rely soley on my many years of driving experience and my human reflexes. I still drove faster than most people, but it was slow for me. I guess that's just one more thing I need to get used to.

"You're perfect" I breathed, my eyes still watching her. "Thanks for dinner, it was wonderful." I took her right hand now and stroked it with my fingers. I brought it up to my lips and kissed her palm. Again, the testosterone kicked in and I wished I weren't feeling ill or I would've probably asked her to pull over right here so I could have her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she replied, threading her fingers through mine.

**"Chapter 3: Plans" will be coming soon!**


	3. Plans

Chapter 3: Plans 

"Hanover is a great town" Carlisle said to Bella, referring to Hanover, New Hampshire, where Dartmouth is located. Bella and I had applied again last spring from Alaska and we were accepted again. This time, we sent Dartmouth a notice that we would really be attending this upcoming fall, unlike last summer, when we faked the acceptance for Charlie's sake.

This was only our second day as humans again and we were sitting around the breakfast table, eating some delightful dish called "Eggs Benedict" that Esme had made for us. When she became human again last year, she purchased a bookshelf full of cook books and experimented a lot with new recipies. This was very good, and even though Esme warned me that this food is rich and heavy, I asked for seconds. Bella eyed me cusiously when she heard my request, but she didn't comment. Instead, she continued her other conversation.

"I'm excited to go. Edward and I have to be at the airport at 11 am for our flight. We need secure some form of housing and we can't wait until classes start in two weeks."

"What day are you coming back?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll only be gone two days. Bella has to be back by Friday morning, so she can go to the Spa with Alice," I said.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Alice joined in the conversation. "Esme, there is still room for one more if you want to join us."

"No, but thank you for inviting me. I want to stick around here in case Rosalie needs me. Remember, Vera is just a few days old and I would like to help out in any way I can," Esme politely declined.

"And what about you two?" Carlisle turned toward Alice and Jasper now. "What are your plans?"

"We'll as you know, we've both attended college before, so we're thinking of taking a year off to see the sunny places we haven't been to before"  
Jasper said.

"Yes, we're going everywhere from Belize to Austrailia. Oh, and did you know that Yuma, Arizona is recognized by the Guinness Book of World Records as the sunniest place on Earth? I think we'll see what there is to do there" Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, we're going to miss having you around so much." Esme said.

"We'll back for every school break," I assured them. "Plus, you can come to visit us at Dartmouth."

All of us talked excitedly for the next several minutes, making plans on who would visit who and when. Then, I saw that it was after 10 am, so I told everyone that Bella and I needed to be at the airport soon and we left.

----------------------------------------------------------

Bella and I boarded our flight when our seating section in first class was called. Bella had protested when I purchased the most expensive tickets, but I told her that I was able to well afford the price of a first class seat and we deserved it. After we were in the air for about twenty minutes, the flight attendant came to offer us drinks and a snack mixture of warm nuts. I asked for a coke and accepted the assortment of nuts. I devoured these and couldn't remember food tasting this delicious back in the early 1900's. I wasn't even hungry after the large breakfast I ate, but I didn't want to miss anything.

Bella was reading the in-flight magazine and resting her head on my shoulder at the same time. I leaned in and smelled her hair. It was smelled so good, like her coconut shampoo she always used. I put my hand under he chin and lifted her face to mine. She smiled and let me kiss her perfect lips. I felt my best friend, testosterone, knock on my door and I had a great idea. "Bella, have you heard of the mile high club?"

"You're kidding me, right?" She said a little embarrassed, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"No, I'm you husband, don't be embarrassed." I kissed her again in the way I knew would make her weak. Sure enough, I felt her start to surrender to me as I ran my hand down her back, then continued to her thigh. "Meet me in the bathroom in one minute."

I left before she had a chance to protest and I went to the bathroom, which was slightly bigger than coach, but still small. One minute later, Bella opened the door, her face flushed crimson. "No one saw me, but Edward, are you sure..." I stopped her words with a deep kiss, unbuttoning her jeans at the same time. I slid them off easily. I may not be a vampire anymore, but I'm still strong. When we had finished, I wanted more, but knew this wasn't the place for it. I helped Bella to put her jeans back on, then leaned my ear against the door. I couldn't hear any thoughts, so I told Bella to go ahead out. I waited thirty seconds, then followed.

"That was fun" Bella laughed throatily as I joined her in our seats.

"I think so too" I smiled at her again. "Oh, the advantages of being young and human" I sighed.

Halfway through the five hour flight, we were offered a meal, which I of course accepted. I always wondered what airplane food tasted like. I was served what looked like a frozen dinner of chicken, rice and mixed vegetables. Bella declined hers, telling me that it tasted funny. I wasn't impressed with the flavor myself, but I finished mine and dove into hers next. Then it happened again. That sick feeling. Not only did my stomach hurt, but the plane hit turbulence which made my nausea much worse.

I jumped out of my seat and ran toward the same bathroom Bella and I had been in before. I heard Bella call out after me, but I couldn't speak. Luckily, no one was in there and I was able to go in right away. I threw up then. Gross. This human experience I could live without. Now that it happened, I could distinctly rememeber when I had been sick with the Spanish influenza before Carlisle saved me. I guess maybe I shouldn't have had two meals.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bella and I had arrived in New Hampshire at almost eight PM last night, so we didn't do much, except go to the hotel and relax. I woke up early, having requested a wake up call for seven am. "Bella, it's time to get up. We have to meet with Mr. Riley at nine." Mr. Riley is our Realtor. We took turns getting showers and getting ready for the day. We ate a light breakfast and headed out to Riley Realty, a block away from our hotel.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" the short, balding man greeted us with a friendly handshake. "Please come in and have a seat." He led us into a small, tastefully decorated office off of the main reception area. "I think I found just what you're looking for. There's a perfect contemporary style home, very close to campus that reminds me of exactly what you described during our phone conversation. It's only a few years old and it was just put on the rental market yesterday. Would you like to go see it?"

We agreed and followed him to the house, which was close to campus, but set back from the road with trees around it so we could have some privacy. It's the best of both worlds. From the outside, I knew I would like it immediately. The inside proved to have the nice clean lines of modern architecture that I've grown to like over the past few years. Everything was open and airy which is a must for me. The second floor had a balcony that looked down onto the first floor and, the master bedroom was huge with a jacuzzi tub in the large bathroom. It was perfect for me.

I requested a few minutes alone with my wife to discuss the house and Mr. Riley bowed out of the room happily. I looked over at Bella and said "Are you sure that if we rent a house off campus, you're okay with that? I mean, you'll be missing out on dorm life. I don't want you to miss out on anything."

"Being without you would be missing out on something. This is perfect, I like it." She assured me, so that settled it. I paid a years worth of rent before leaving Riley Realty and we went to eat lunch. Bella asked if we could go to the chinese restaurant, "Happy Garden" which was close to the Realtor's office. After that, we'll go furniture shopping so we'll have something when we get here at the end of the month.

"Anything for you" I replied, grabbing her hand, walking across the street toward the restaurant. "I can't wait to try Chinese food!"

"I guess that means you're feeling better after yesterdays fiasco" she smirked. I glowered at her. "You're mad?" She looked up at me with those beautiful doe eyes of hers and my anger melted away.

"Yes," I said in a teasing tone. I wrapped my arm around her waist and restrained her right arm. Then, I attacked her, tickling her fiercely as she tried to squirm away laughing. She cried mercy after a few minutes of torture and I stopped. We laughed the rest of the way there. "I'm so lucky to have you, Bella."

"No, I'm the one who's lucky, Edward."

**Chapter 4 will be out soon!**


	4. Bon Voyage

Chapter 4: Bon Voyage 

It is almost twilight now, on a Sunday evening. I just got home after seeing a Seattle Mariners game with Jasper. He and Emmett had purchased tickets awhile back, but Emmett decided last minute that he didn't want to be away from Rosalie and their newborn daughter, Vera, just yet. I told Jasper I would like to go since Bella was at the Spa with Alice anyway and I didn't have anything else planned to do.

I am sitting outside on the porch swing, taking in the warmest day we've had this August, 75 degrees, and just waiting for Bella to arrive. Mat Kearney's song, Undeniable is running through my head:

_It's undeniable how brilliant you are _

_In an unreliable world you shine like a star _

_It's unforgettable now that we've come this far _

_It's unmistakable that you're undeniable_

My cell phone rang just then. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's me, Emmett. Can you and Jasper some over? A pipe burst in my basement and I need your help, fast."

"Sure, we'll be right over." I flipped the phone shut, opened the front door and called out "Jasper, come here, Emmett needs us!"

Jasper came quickly and I explained why Emmett needed us while we climbed into the Volvo. I called Bella's cell phone on the way so I could let her know that she would get home before I did. I got her voicemail and I was disappointed, but left a detailed message and hung up. I arrived at Rose and Emmett's place in just a few minutes and was surpsised to see Alice's yellow Porsche outside. I expected to see Carlisle's Mercedes, since he and Esme said they were going to be here tonight. I bet the girls just wanted to stop by to see Vera before coming home.

Why does it look dark from the outside? Jasper and I approached the door, rang the bell, but didn't wait for anyone to let us in. Rosalie told us time and again to just come in. The door knob is locked, interesting. Emmett opened the door acting as if her is out of breath and said "Hey guys, thanks for coming, come on in."

As I stepped in the door, the lights to their living room flicked on and I heard Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett yell "Surprise" in unison. My heart skipped a beat, truly not expecting this. I looked around to see numerous decorations, a table with food and nicely decorated cake with a whipped white icing and fresh strawberries on top. There was also two professional looking party banners hanging, one read "Bon Voyage, Edward and Bella" and the other "Happy Birthday, Edward!"

Birthday? What are they talking about?

"Happy Birthday, honey" Bella came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Birthday? What do you mean? It's not my birthday." I said confused.

"Well, technically, no, it's not your birthday. Your birthday is June 20th, but that has passed and I know how much you love birthday parties, Alice and I couldn't let you feel left out," she smiled. "And the Bon Voyage thing, that's for us since we're leaving soon. Oh, and in case you've forgotten, you're twenty now." I guess that if I kept track of how hold I claimed to be when I met Bella, this made sense. Bella would be turning twenty September 13th, so this made me a few months "older" than she is in the eyes of the world.

I was about to open my mouth and argue that they shouldn't celebrate my birthday, but I remembered how I didn't like it when Bella protested any type of celebration for her birthday, so instead I looked at everyone and said "Thanks!"

After eating dinner and two large pieces of the fabulous cake Rosalie made me, Alice told me it's time to open my presents.

I opened Esme and Carlisle's first. I tore off the silver wrapping paper, then the packaging, revealing a very expensive Swiss watch, Audemars Piguet. "Very nice!" I said elated. I had been thinking about getting one of these to replace my Rolex. "Thanks."

"Open ours next!" Alice begged, referring to the huge stack of boxes Jasper was somehow holding. Ten minutes later, after opening a ton of new fall and winter fashion clothing, I thanked Alice and Jasper. Then Emmett and Rosalie gave me new surround sound system that plays MP3 files for the house in New Hampshire.

After thanking them, Emmett said "It's about time you condensed your massive CD collection. Oh, and I already loaded a few MP3 files from "Mitch Hansen Band." I know you've probably never heard of it, but you'll love the songs, trust me. I found him on myspace."

"Great, I'll check him out!" I responsed, pleased with the present.

"Don't forget about mine." Bella handed me an envelope. Inside was an all expense paid trip for two to the Carribbean over New Years. "I know it's a few months away, but I think you'll enjoy it after the cold New Hampshire winter weather.

"Thanks," I leaned over and kissed her. I had to tell myself _Edward, your whole family is here, control yourself, you can pounce on Bella later..._ "I love it. Do I have to take you or can I bring someone else?"

Bella slapped hit my arm playfully and we laughed. I noticed Alice snuck out of the room and produced another gift wrapped present.

"Edward and Bella, this is for both of you from all of us. It's our present to both of you and I've foreseen you will like it." Alice put the box down in front of us and I noticed there are air holes ventilating the box. _Oh, Alice, what is this?_

"You can open it Bella, since you haven't opened anything tonight." She flushed a little, hating the spotlight, but she went ahead and took the lid off of the box, curiosity taking over.

"Oh, it's adorable!" Bella exclaimed, reaching in and pulling out a chocolate labrador retriever puppy. I looked at the little guy and I'm happy to report that I have no desire to  
hunt him. That's good news. I never really thought about wanting a pet before, but I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea. Bella smiled and passed the puppy to me. I took him in my hands and fell in love.

"Okay, we can keep him," I announced.

"I knew you would! See Emmett, I told you!" Alice chided. "What will you call him?"

After a minute of thought, Bella said "How about 'Masen'?"

"Perfect. Thanks again everyone." I was enjoying this party immensly and I knew it was the last time we would all be together in one place until a major holiday, but I was in a hurry to get home so I could pounce on Bella like I had been waiting for...

**A/N: I promise to try and make Chapter 5 more interesting! But I couldn't forget Edward's first "human" birthday celebration! Also, side notes:**

**1. I couldn't remember if Edward's birthday was mentioned in any of the books, so according to Wikipedia, Edward Cullen's birthday is June 20th, so that's what I went with.**

**2. Mitch Hansen's music is all _Twilight _inspired and if you want to check it out, I have a link on my profile. Thanks!**


	5. Intervention

**A/N: I received a really good question from a review and I thought I would post my reply in case anyone else was thinking the same thing, like some of the characters being a little flat.**

**Question:  
There is just one thing I would like to point out...If Carlisle and Esme were major parent figures in Edwards vampire life then wouldn't they be a little more important in this story? Just wondering and I love the way it is turning out.  
_Alicegirl_**

**Answer:  
Hi Alicegirl! Love the name! I don't think they would. It's not that Edwards parents are unimportant, but he's going away to college with his wife, so they'll be less involved now. The other thing is I try to keep the details to the minimum since these are just short stories involving Edward with newly experienced "Human Moments." That's a great question though and I hope this makes sense. Keep reading, I really appreciate it!  
_AliceMakesMeLaugh_**

Chapter 5: Intervention

Bella and I arrived at our house in New Hampshire a few days ago. We were both pleased with the furniture delivery and set up. Our moving boxes with personal items arrived without incident and Masen settled in, as did we, with little problem. We also made sure we were on the first ones to arrive for class registration so that we had the first pick of class schedules. I've decided that my major will be Psychology since I haven't done that one before and I have an insight into the human mind that most people don't. Bella will be majoring in English, undecided exactly on what she would like to do with her future.

My alarm is going off at 8 am on the first day of class. Since we had first pick, both Bella and I got pretty lucky and neither of us had a class earlier than 9 am and no later than 3 pm on any given day. Oh, and we also have no Friday classes, which will make trips home to Forks more possible than just on school breaks. I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Bella entered a minute later got in the shower. I had mine last night, so that we wouldn't bump into each other. I brushed my teeth and flossed, then fixed my hair with a small amount of sculpting gel. I eyed my purposely messy hair that Bella seemed to love and happy with the result, I walked out to get dressed.

I walked into the master bedroom closet and grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. The black was one of Alice's birthday presents. She was very excited that we don't have to worry about blending in so much anymore with nuetral colors. I dressed in a white t-shirt, threw the polo on top, leaving two buttons open at the top and slid my jeans on. They're snug. Uh oh.

I looked at the tag and they're a thirty two, which is what I always wear. I looked at the label to make sure and yes, this is my favorite pair. I took this one off and quickly grabbed another, sliding them on and noticing that again, they're snug. I switched back to my favorite pair and turned to look at my butt, noticing that the jeans are definitely tighter than usual. Bella emerged from the bathroom then, wrapped in a towel, hair wet.

"Bella, honey," I called. She looked at me warily, probably scared that I would insist we make love as I did all the time now. "Does this make me look fat?"

"You're joking me, right?" Bella replied.

"No really, they feel a little snug and I can't imagine why," I was dumbfounded.

"Edward, don't you remember all of the human food you've been inhaling over the past few weeks? You haven't been exercising, what did you expect?"

"But, I'm physically seventeen, I should be eating that much, right?" I was supposed to, wasn't I?

"I really wasn't going to say anything, but obviously an intervention is required now. Edward, you can't stuff your face every chance you get and make yourself sick no matter how old you are. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, I miss running like we did when we were vampires. Maybe we need to incorporate that into our schedules."

I heard what she was saying and I pondered over the food I had eaten since becoming human. I guess I should've known I had a problem when I got sick on our plane ride two weeks ago. Running? What would that be like without my vampire speed and strength? "Okay, we can try today after class. What time does your last one end today?" I replied.

"My last class on Mondays is at two, so I'll be done at 3:30. You're done at 2:50, right?"

"Yeah, 2:50. I'll meet you back here after your class and we can go." I spent the next few minutes picturing myself as a fat guy, standing next to my perfect Bella. No, I couldn't let that happen. "Bella?"

"Yes?" she questioned, finishing getting dressed.

"Do you still love me, even though I'm chubby now?" I asked meakly.

Bella started laughing hysterically and came over to sit in my lap, throwing her arms around me. I gathered her close to me, releived. "Yes, of course, I will always love you. And you're not chubby at all. Now who's the silly one?"

"Hey, I just thought of another thing that might help me stay in good shape. We would try to have sex a few more times per day." I looked at her hopefully.

"What am I going to do with you?" She backed away from me and went to brush her hair. "Do I need to have an intervention about that too?" She said teasingly. I laughed. I'm normally the one saying to Bella "What am I going to do with you, Bella?" I guess the tables have turned a little.

-------------------------------------

"Alright, Masen, mommy will be home soon from her class. Are you ready to run extremely fast?" I asked our little chocolate lab while he stared up at me, his head cocked to the side. I'm preparing a protein drink with raw eggs, like I've seen them do in the movies. I heard the garage door open and Bella parked, coming into the house. "Hi, honey." I called. I turned the blender on to prepare my shake and when I turned it off, I saw Bella staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Edward, what is that concoction?" She said, and I could tell by the look on her face she's trying to control that temper of hers.

"It's a protein shake with a dozen raw eggs," I said innocently. "Great, huh?"

"No Edward, not great." She said slowly, maintaining control. "That's great if you want to bulk up and look like Emmett. Is that what you want? If so, I will support you, but I'm under the impression that you like your size now."

"Oh," I thought about what she said. What's wrong with me? Don't I have advanced medical degrees? How could I be this stupid? "You're right. I'm sorry that I'm such a handful for you, Bella."

"Oh, Edward. You're not a handful." She laughed. I gathered her in my arms and kissed her. "I love you. I have to go change, I'll be right back."

"No way, I'm coming with you. This is my favorite part of the day, when you change clothes." I trailed behind her, Masen following me.

"Why don't you clean up your mess instead and when we get back from our run, I'll cook you something healthy, yet delicious?" Bella advised.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm sorry I've been crowding you." I turned around, back toward the kitchen.

"I don't mind, Edward, but if you follow me now, we won't start our run for another hour." We both laughed and went our seperate ways.

---------------------------------------

"Can't. Breath." I complained to Bella now as we were completing our third mile.

"Me. Either." She is stuggling just as much as I am.

"Stop. We have to walk back. I can't run anymore." We slowed our pace and after I caught my breath I continued "Remember how easy running was as vampires, Bella? That was only a few weeks ago, what's wrong with us?"

"We're human Edward. We can't just pick up and run 10 miles without practice." Bella is so wise. I should know these things too, right? My human mind sure works differently than my vampire one did. I guess as a vampire I didn't think about human food and exercise since I had no reason to.

When I saw that we were probably about one mile from home, I grabbed Masen's leash from Bella and said "Race you home!" Bella arrived on our porch a few feet ahead of me. "Did clumsy, Bella SWan, just beat me in a race?"

"No. The less clumsy, ex-vampire, Bella Cullen beat you in a race." We paced around, finishing the water bottles we left out on the porch.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to change now?" I smiled crookedly, staring deep into her eyes.

"I am if you can catch me," she smiled coyly, then turned and dashed into the house, running up the stairs into the master bathroom. I took Masen's leash off and led him to his water bowl, then followed Bella. By the time I reached her, she was already naked, getting into our jacuzzi tub. "I need to relax after that run." I stood there for a minute, debating on whether or not I should let Bella relax or if I should bother her so that the pesky testosterone I felt would settle down. She settled the argument for me. "Aren't you coming in?"

**I will probably write a Chapter 6 if I can think of more human stuff...**


	6. Return

Chapter 6: Return 

I looked at my face in the mirror of our new house, which Bella and I just moved into a few days ago. We graduated Dartmouth a few weeks ago, me with a PhD in Psychology and Bella with a masters in English. Yes, I'm officially Dr. Edward Cullen. Since we aren't really into the huge party scene that most college kids are into, we were able to easily take the extra classes necessary to acheive the advanced degrees in the same amount of time most students receive their Bachelor's. Don't worry, we still had fun and made friends.

We decided to move back to Forks, Washington to be close to family. I missed my siblings and my parents who I spent countless hours with during my vampire years and Bella missed them too. Bella also missed Charlie and I guess it's okay now for me to admit that I miss him also. Our relationship has improved greatly over the past four years. Back in January, while we still had our final semester at Dartmouth, I had a new house built located in the woods near where everyone else in my family had built their homes with Carlisle's being at the center. I had to pay extra to have it done on time for our move back in mid-May, but it was worth it.

I wanted to build our house on the meadow that Bella and I called "Our Meadow". I purchased the land, but when I surprised Bella with this idea, she said she didn't want to build directly on our meadow because it wouldn't be our meadow anymore. So, we decided on a location a little closer to Forks. The house is a large, six bedroom home that I'm hoping to someday fill with children. Bella of course doesn't think she can handle that many kids, but she agreed that the extra room would be nice. Speaking of a family, now that school is behind us we can finally have one! Practicing has been F-U-N, fun.

Back to looking at my face in the mirror, I wondered if I look old to other people as I now look to myself. Bella still looks the same to me. In real human years, I'm physically 21, but according to my life now, I'm actually 23. I will be 24 in a few weeks. Bella is also 23 and she'll be 24 in September.

"Edward, I already know what you're thinking. You're not old." Bella laughed at me. She's become quite the mind reader, or should I just say she knows me very well.

"I look old to me."

"That's because for 90 years you looked at yourself as a 17 year old!" I took the moving box from Bella's hands and placed it down. I told her time and again that I didn't want her to be lifting boxes, but she insisted that she's more than capable. We are almost settled into our new place, but a few boxes still remained.

"We have to go or we'll be late for dinner at your parent's house. I can't wait to see all the kids again," Bella is referring to the many Cullen kids. Let's start by couple. Rosalie and Emmett have two, Vera, age 4, almost 5 and Henry, age 3. Alice and Jasper have one son, age 2 named Brayden. Of course Alice had to pick a fashionable, trendy name. And last, but definitely not least, is William, age 3, the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme.

"Do we have time for a quick..." I started, looking toward our large king size bed. I grabbed Bella by the waist and pressed my lips to hers, backing her up toward the bed and laying her down on it. She started to protest, but gave in and quickly as my lips trailed from her lips down to her neck. Masen, who I forgot was in the room groaned and quickly moved is four paws out of the room.

------------------------------------

"You're late." Emmet grinned as he opened the door for us. "We've been waiting."

"Yeah, I wonder why these two are late, again" Alice smiled from across the room.

"Uncle, Edward!" Vera ran over and jumped up, knowing I would catch her. "Why are you and Aunt Bella always late?"

"Uh, I don't always wear my watch," darn inquisitive children.

"My daddy says it's because you're trying to make a baby," Vera states seriously.

"Bewwa, Edwawd new baby soon," Brayden still had some trouble with his "R" and "L" sounds.

"Everyone come into the dining room and sit down," Esme said, laughing at the children. We ate a lovely dinner next and it is so good to be back.

------------------------------------

It's a few weeks later on June 20th, and I hear "Happy Birthday, Edward!" Bella removes my blindfold and I look around our dining room, seeing that she made my favorite meal of mushroom ravioli. I also note that Bella has gold wrapping paper from her feet to under her arms like an evening dress. There is a large, shiny bow over his mid-section.

"Bella, this looks great, thank you so much" I stand up to kiss her now. "And why are you wearing nothing but wrapping paper?"

"You have to open the wrapping paper for your present!" Bella is obviously elated. I'm starving at this point, but who care's, my wife just wrapped herself up as my birthday present, so I might as well open it.

"Should I open my present here in the dining room or would you prefer the bed room?"

"Here." She's beaming and I can feel the excitement radiating off of her. I remove the bow first, then gently rip into the paper, trying not to give Bella any paper cuts. What I see next makes me jump for joy! Bella's wearing a strapless lace bra and matching panties, but that's not the best part. She has written in across her flat stomach _"I'M PREGNANT!"_

"You've made me the happiest man alive!" I exclaim, picking her up and twirling her around in an strong embrace. "Who else knows?"

"Well, Alice told me that I should take an EPT test since she had a vision, so she knows. I made her promise not to tell anyone else because I knew you would want to. She's also the one who wrote on my stomach so neatly." Bella blushed as she added on the last part. I bet the wrapping paper dress was also Alice's doing.

I knelt down and kissed Bella's belly and hugged her for the next several minutes. Then, I said "Bella, you have to eat something, please sit down."

I pulled out a chair for her, but I noticed she only set a place on the table for one. She looked at the food she had set out on the table and said "Actually, Edward..." She didn't finish her sentence, but covered her mouth, turned and ran toward the bathroom.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Nine Months**


	7. Nine Months

**A/N: I've attempted a different format with this chapter. If you hate it, I'm sorry! I'm not sure if I like it myself. Please Review! Thanks :)**

**Shout Out To: ****Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen and TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice****, thanks for always reviewing my stories!! I hope you will continue to read, even after you read this one! (Like my little guilt trip?)**

Chapter 7: Nine Months

_Dear FanFiction Reader,_

_My lovely wife, Bella, has just given birth and I could not be happier. I would like to tell you about some of the... well, as a gentleman, I will simply say "interesting" times we have had over the past nine months. Keep in mind, most days were perfectly normal, like always._

_Love Always,  
Edward Cullen_

Month One (June/July):

June 21st: I just found out Bella is pregnant last night and it's the best birthday present I've ever received. I hopped in my Volvo and drove to my favorite book store in Port Angeles and bought every pregnancy book I could find. "The Idiot's Guide to Pregnancy" is my personal favorite.

July 4th: I've never seen Bella sleep so much, eat so little and throw up so often. My poor wife. I didn't realize pregnancy could be so hard.

Month Two (July/August):

July 20th: Bella and I went to her first OB/GYN appointment. She said she didn't mind me coming. It was a lot of questions, etc. Bella gained five pounds and cried for ten mintues about it. The doctor assured her that since her starting, pre-pregnancy weight was 114 lbs, this weight gain is healthy and her total weight gain will be 30 to 35 lbs. When she heard that she blubbered "35 pounds, no, I can't do it, Edward won't love me anymore." And she cried for ten more minutes. Holy hormonal. After Dr. Patel gave me an extremely dirty look, I assured Bella that of course I will still love her and she's carrying our baby, I want them both to be healthy and gaining weight is part of the process.

August 3rd - August 4th: Bella actually slept for a whole day.

August 20th: We heard the baby's heart beat for the first time and it was the best moment so far.

Month Three (August/September):

August 20th: Okay, Bella's getting her appetite back, that's good news, right? She's sleeping a little less, but is still tired a lot. She is still crying at the slightest little thing. She cried because she's not working and "what kind of man wants to be married to a woman who isn't working?" I told her that she never has to work a day in her life and she cried that I thought she is "useless."

September 10th: Bella's pre-pregnancy clothes no longer fit and she's wearing my sweatpants and t-shirts.

September 13th: I surprised Bella with a trip to La Bella Italia restaurant, and she told me that she no longer eats Italian food, the baby doesn't like it. Then later, after she would only eat bread at the restaurant, I brought her back to my parent's house for a little surprise party with cake and ice cream. She cried at the 24 candles on the cake saying "I can't believe I'm only 24 and I'm having a baby already. OMG I'm going to be a mommy!" Waaah.  
Then, she ate three pieces of birthday cake and two large scoops of ice cream.

Total weight gain: 10 lbs.

Month 4 (September/October):

September 29th: Bella really started to show and Alice took her on a weekend long shopping trip for maternity clothes. That was the first time I was ever relieved to see Bella go away for a few days. I hoped the trip with Alice, who has been through pregnancy before, would help her out. After she returned, she told me about this wonderful ice cream she had tried at a restaurant, but didn't know the name because it wasn't marketed in stores, the restaurant made it themselves. She told me it had chocolate and vanilla swirls with caramel, thinly shaved chocolate pieces, marshmallow and cherries.

I searched every DARN aisle of every food store within 30 miles and not one had anything with those ingredience. She rejected all of the alternatives. The restaurant that had this ice cream was in LA, where she and Alice had gone, so I couldn't easily go and get ice cream from LA.

October 10th: Bella gained another 7 lbs. at her check-up and Dr. Patel says that she thinks Bella many be gaining weight too quickly. She schedules an ultra sound for the 20th. Bella panicked, but calmed down after she got to hear the baby's heart beat.

Total Weight gain: 17 lbs.

Month 5 (October/November):

October 20th: We had the ultra sound to determine the baby's sex. The doctor was shocked to tell us that Bella was carrying TWINS. Yes, that's right, twins. Two babies. Dr. Patel was so surprised because usually they can pick up two heartbeats, but they didn't on Bella's previous visits. That caused Bella to panick that one of the babies is dead, but Dr. Patel showed her that they're both alive and well, they both have strong heart beats and their growth pattern was normal. Bella's pregnancy is now classified as "high risk" simply because of the multiple births, which again, caused Bella to panick. Oh, and we're having two boys :)

November 6th: Charlie gets thrown out of our house after he brings over a fresh catch of fish, which he does several times per month, usually on a Sunday. Bella claims that her super sensitive nose due to pregnancy hormones can't stand the smell. Poor Charlie, I never knew Bella could curse like that.

Total weight gain: 23 lbs.

Month 6 (November/December):

November 22nd: We go to Carlisle and Esme's for Thanksgiving dinner, joined by Charlie and Sophia. Emmet and Bella have an eating competition and Bella wins.

December 4th - 7th: I tell Bella that I have to go away for a Psychology Conference for work (I volunteer at several hospitals in a 50 mile radius of Forks. I donate my time as Dr. Edward Cullen, PhD, since I don't actually need the money, and this way, I get to spend a lot of time with my family and Bella.) I insist that she stay with Alice in case she needs anything.

I don't really go away to a conference, instead, Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper and I all pitch in to paint the nursery and fully decorate it with everything the we'll need for the babies. Bella comes home, surprised and pleased. She cries for two hours about how lucky she is to have such a wonderful husband.

December 15th: Bella's belly is so big with the twins and she's getting so uncomfortable, she can't even take Masen outside for little walks.

Total Weight gain: 29 lbs.

Month 7 (December/January):

December 25th: Santa Claus leaves a present under the tree for the twins. It's a CD of lullabies made by your's truly.

January 10th: After the comotion of the holiday's settles down, all the girl's surpise Bella with a baby shower. Renee came up from FL, Angela flew back from England, where she and Ben now live, and she received so many presents, it took two days to go through them all. Half were from Alice.

Total Weight gain: 35 lbs.

Month 8 (January/February):

I still can't talk about these dark days with my maniac wife, Bella, who was put on bed rest, Dr. Patel's orders. Even Emmet doesn't crack a smile if we mention these dark times... (Side note, Bella says the "f" word more than the "l" word this month).

Total Weight gain: 40 lbs.

Month 9 (February/March):

March 4th, 11:00 PM: Bella goes into labor.

_Adam Charles Cullen  
March 5, 7:01 PM  
5 lbs., 9 oz., 17 in._

_Thomas Carlisle Cullen  
March 5, 7:23 PM  
5 lbs., 14 oz., 17 in._


	8. Bedtime Story

Chapter 8: Bedtime Story 

_"Edmund stood over Gabriella's body while his father, Carson, tried to save her. Edmund wanted to go with his two brothers, Elijah and Joseph, to tear James into pieces for what he had done to the love of his life, but he knew he couldn't leave Gabriella. "Carson, what can I do to help?" Edmund asked._

_"Edmund, you have to suck the venom out of Gabriella's hand. You have to save her." Carson replied._

_"I don't know if I can!"_

_"You have to, Edmund. You can do this, I have to brace her leg and she's lost a lot of blood already."_

"Then what happens, Dad?!" Adam asked me excitedly. "Does he save Gabriella?!"

"Who cares about Gabriella, girls are yucky anyway," Thomas chided. "Tell us about Elijah and Joseph. How are they going to kill James if he's a vampire?"

"Edward, are you telling the boys that vampire story again?" Bella entered the room with a disapproving look on her face.

"Guilty," I smiled crookedly at her.

"Okay, boys, it's time for lights out." Bella leaned over Thomas first, then Adam, kissing their foreheads and pulling their blankets up to their little chins.

"But, Mom!" Adam exclaimed.

"Edmund and his brothers don't have to go to sleep!" Thomas joined in the protest.

"That's because they're all figments of your father's imagination," she said in her motherly tone. I wanted to help my little guys out by saying _"Yeah,  
and their sisters, Allison and Rebecca don't have to sleep either!"_ But of course, I won't. I'm not 9 years old like they are.

"You're mother's right, it's bed time. I'll finish the story tomorrow night." I copied Bella and gave each of the boys a kiss before leaving the room and flicking their light off.

"Goodnight mom and dad!" they said in unison.

I followed Bella to our room and said, "Are Annie, Lily and Eve all tucked in?" No, all three girls aren't ours. Annie, age 7 and Lily, age 5 are our two, and their cousin Eve is Alice's daughter, age 6. Annie begged for a sleep over like she did almost every weekend. She loves to make Eve dress up like a Disney Princess and put on make up and have tea parties. I know Eve enjoys Annie's company immensly, but I'm not sure she likes the whole dress up part. I wonder what Alice thinks about Bella's daughter being the makeover specialist and her daughter being the experiment? It makes me laugh when I think about it.

"Yes, they're all asleep in the 'castle' they built earlier," Bella replied and I looked at her. She never ceases to amaze me all these years later. We're both 33 years old, but I still feel like the same boy Bella met when we were 17. She still manages to captivate my full attention with every little thing she does.

"Come here," I said, walking toward her, placing my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her body into mine. I kissed her sweet lips softly, pushing my lips slightly apart. "Thank you," I breathed into her ear heavily, then moving further down to her neck, continuing to kiss her.

"For what?" she breathed, responding to my gesture.

"For being you," the kissing continued. "And for loving me. My life was nothing before I met you. I owe you so much." My hands lifted her the bottom of her shirt slightly and I caressed her skin, moving my hands up her back and down again.

"You owe me nothing, Edward. Without you, I wouldn't be alive," I picked her up now, placing her body on the bed, slipping her shirt over her head. Her fingers slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I cooperated, sliding my arms out of the shirt, then taking my hand and cupping Bella's sweet face in my palm.

"I love you more than words can describe," I looked at her intensly, thanking God as I do several times a day, for this wonderful creature. "Remember when I told you _'You are my Life now'_ that first night I spent in your room after we went to our meadow?"

"Yes," Bella put her arm on my waist, pulling heself closer to me, closing the distance. "That was after I told you I loved you for the first time."

"How true those words were, and still are. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too Edward." Sweeter words have never been spoken.


	9. Author's Note and Questions

**Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this.

I need help. I am happy with ending the story at Chapter 8. BUT, if you want more, I will try to deliver. If you want more, please PM or review and tell me. Also, please let me know what you would prefer to know about and I will be happy to consider it.

Thanks!

_**Katie a.k.a. AliceMakesMeLaugh**_


	10. Vision

Chapter 9: Vision 

The door bell rang and Masen started barking furiously. "I'll get it," I called to Bella, who was busy making lunch for Lily, who she just picked up from kindergarten. "What's all the barking for, huh?" I patted Masens head, then grabbed a hold of his collar before opening the door.

"I should've known it was you," I said to Jacob Black, who was standing on my front porch. Masen always barked like this when he and Ava would come over with their son, Mark. He knew what I meant and chuckled. Jacob's alone this time and I invite him in. "Come on in, Bella's in the kitchen with Lily."

"Thanks, Edward." Jacob walked passed me toward the kitchen. We aren't exactly best friends now, but we have buried the hatchet so to speak, for Bella's sake. Jacob was able to get over his distaste for me... mostly, since I became human again. And I'll admit, now that I know he would never try to break Bella and me up anymore, his sunny personality was easy to like.

"Uncle Jacob!" Lily jumped out of her seat and gave Jake a big hug. We think she has a crush on him. "Where's Mark?"

"Hi Lily," he kissed Lily's cheek and replied, "he's at school, remember?" Mark is one year older than Lily, so he's in first grade.

"What brings you over here?" Bella asked curiously, accepting Jacob's greeting of a hug. I didn't want to be rude and ignore our guest, but I was looking over some medical history for a psych patient of mine and I wanted to finish it before the other kids got home from school. I sat on the far end of the kitchen, where I had been before the door bell rang, and continued reading.

"I actually came to see you and Edward." I looked up at the sound of my name, curious. "You know how I haven't P-H-A-S-E-D in almost ten years?" He spelled out "phased" because of Lily. Not that it's a bad word, but she asks a lot of questions.

"Yeah," Bella said, "what's wrong, Jake?" I could hear the worry in her tone.

"Well, I'm starting to feel the tremors again, like it could happen. Do you know of any V-A-M-P-I-R-E-S who might be in the area?"

"No, not at all," I said. Why would Jacob's werewolf phasing tremors happen again unless there was a reason? "What about the other guys?"

"Sam said he felt it too. I haven't talked to anyone else yet," Jacob said.

"Oh, Jake..." Bella said, but she was distracted, deep in thought. "Edward, what could it - " Bella was interupted by side entry door in our kitchen opening.

"Jacob!" Alice said, surprised. "I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to Bella and Edward about something important." She paused, looking at Lily and said "Lily, honey, would you like to take your sandwich into the family room so you can watch 'Charlie & Lola'?"

"Can I mom?!" Lily looked at Bella with sparkles in her eyes. This would be a treat. "Yes, come on honey." Bella held out her hand and took Lily to watch her favorite Disney show with some little weird British cartoon characters.

As Bella reenterd the kitchen I asked Alice "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I had a vision earlier today of the Volturi coming here. It seems Aro wants to know if Bella's acquired any special talent since he saw her as a newborn vampire and at the time, she didn't have any." It dawned on me that the Volturi had no idea we're all human now.

"So that explains it," Jacob said.

"How long do we have?" was my first question.

"It won't be for a few weeks at least. Aro just had the idea and Caius said it's a waste of energy." Alice said.

With a very quiet voice, Bella spoke now "Edward, remember when you told me that the Volturi count years like I count days and I would be 30 before they thought of me again?"

"Yes," I breathed. How could I have gotten so comfortable in my human life to believe that there would never be danger again?

"Well, you were three years off..." I knew Bella like the back of my hand, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking now. Was she scared?

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked, looking at Alice. "Have you... seen anything?"

"Yes, I've already called Adam Bailey, he's on the way," Alice said. She's referring to the most wonderful man on the planet, who was once a vampire himself, but he discovered the antidote which is how we're all human again.

"Why did you call him?" I asked.

"He's the one who's going to help us win the fight against the Volturi!" Alice exclaimed.

"No!" Bella gasped, her words dripping with horror. "I will go to them so that they leave you and our children alone! They can have me, but not my babies!"


	11. Underworld

**A/N: I'd like to give some credit to EdwardCullencArAzY who suggested I bring the Volturi back. Also, I'm not very good with the suspense genre, so I'm sorry if you fi****nd this boring. I'm scared to write the next chapter :) Thanks for reading, please R&R.**

Chapter 10: Underworld

"No!" Bella gasped, her words dripping with horror. "I will go to them so that they leave you and our children alone! They can have me, but not my babies!"

I could see Bella was ready to collapse with worry and dread. My own ominus thoughts caused panick within me as well, but I knew I had to be strong for her sake. I crossed the kitchen and put my arms around her. "Bella, I won't let anything happen to you or the children." I caressed her back with my hand, trying to sooth her with my words, even thought I didn't know if I could really promise that. We're humans now who will have to fight vampires. There's basically no contest is there?

"The pack will protect all of you," Jacob reassured us.

"Don't worry about any of it!" Alice protested. "You'll see, it will all be fine!"

"Fine?" I asked calmy, though I wanted to shout. I had to stay calm for Bella's sake. "How can it be fine when we have God only knows how many blood thirsty vampires heading our way? If we were vampires, I'd say we'd be fine, but we're not. What's going to stop Caius or Jane from feasting on all of us?" I sneered at Alice, which was unfair since none of this was her fault. Without her, we wouldn't even have had a warning.

"Adam will be here in a couple of hours and you'll see. We're going to stop the Volturi from even coming here." Alice sounded convinced and before I got the chance to say another word, the doorbell rang and I heard Jasper and Emmett call out "Hello?"

-------------------------------------------------

By 3:30 PM, when Adam Bailey was expected to arrive, we had a full house. Alice had called everyone to an emergency family meeting... Jasper and Emmett who owned their own Contracting and Real Estate Development company arrived first. Then Carlisle came from the hospital, followed by Esme and Rosalie who had been shopping in Seattle. Jacob left for a short period of time to pick up Ava and Mark from La Push and when he returned, Sam Uley was with him. Emmett left briefly at 2:45 so that he could get an SUV full of Cullen kids from school and returned.

In the kids' playroom, Emmett and Rosalie's daughter, Vera, was acting as the "Babysitter" since she's the oldest at age 14. I'm so glad that when Bella and I designed this house, we made sure to have an extra, extra large playroom, since it comfortably holds all the ten children currently occupying the space. I glanced at my watch and saw it's 3:32. Where is he? I paced back and forth in front of the large window in our living room, where all of the adults were gathered.

"I'm not sure why we're all so worried. Who says the Volturi would hurt us?" Carlisle asked in response to the hum of negative chatter that had been going around the room.

"Yes, what if they just see that we're all human now and leave us alone? They wouldn't want to make a mess of things, right?" Esme agreed with Carlisle.

"Don't kid yourselves," my anger began to build as I spoke these words. "The Volturi have wanted us dead since the last time we've seen them. They have no problems killing humans outside of their city, so I have no doubt we would be a tasty treat to them.

"I think we may be over reacting, that's all." Carlisle defended his opinion.

"Oh yeah, what about William? Your 12 year old son? Will you be introducing him to Jane and Felix?" I glowered at him.

"Calm down, Edward." Jasper jumped in, using his soothing voice, hoping to sway my emotions and succeeding, slightly. "Carlisle has known the Volturi longer than any of us."

"And besides, everything will be fine!" Alice chirped. I was getting sick of her saying that phrase over and over again with nothing concrete to back it up. Why didn't she just tell us about her vision instead of insisting that we wait for Adam Bailey? I glanced over at Bella, who sat near the fire place, her cheeks flushed and her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

Banter went back and forth, with everyone jumping in, adding their own opinions to the mix. Occasionaly we were interrupted by one of the kids asking a question and I wondered how long it would take for them to get concerned. Finally at 3:41, a dark gray Acura MDX coursed it's way down our long driveway and parked behind the line of cars that were already in front of the house. I ran outside to greet the driver.

"Adam!" I exclaimed with relief that he had finally arrived.

"Edward!" He shook the hand I extended toward him and smiled. "You look older!" Despite my growing frustration, I smiled at him. I owed everything to this man, and he's here to help us again.

"I hope I don't look too old," I joked.

"Seriously, you only look 25, but I know you must be older than that now. What are you? 30?" I helped him carry in a huge metal breif case that must have weighed at least 50 lbs. He carried an identical case and we walked into the house.

"33," I smiled. I had not seen Adam since the twin's first birthday party, 8 years ago. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I wish you were here under better circumstances."

"No worries, Edward. I knew this day would come." He assured me. I wish I had realized this fact.

"Adam," Bella smiled sweetly, then embraced Adam in a welcoming hug. She took his jacket, then offered "May I get you something to drink?" I could see from the look on her face that she was stuggling to remain in control.

"Yes, please, some water will be fine."

I led Adam into the room where my family waited and after many minutes of greetings, hugs and smiles, we were all seated around the large dining room table, with the two big metal cases Adam had brought in the middle.

"I always knew this day would come," Adam began. "Back when I had discovered the Anti-Venom antidote, I also manufactured several defense weapons in case any vampires from my past came after me for any reason. Not that I have any enemies that I'm aware of, but I like to be prepared."

"Defense Weapons?" Jasper asked.

"Is that what you have in the cases?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Yes, and yes." Adam chuckled, enjoying himself. Alice sat to his right hand side, beaming, already knowing his plan. I grabbed Bella's hand and waited as patiently as I could for the explanation to continue.

"Have you all seen the movie 'Underworld?'" We all nodded our heads and Adam continued, "Well, I used some of the ideas from the movie and made them a reality. Remember the weapons the vampires used to shoot bullets with silver nitrate into the werewolves, so that the werewolves could be killed?"

I saw Bella shoot a look of sympathy toward Jacob who was sitting across from her, but he shook his head and mouthed "it's okay."

"Yes, that was awesome!" Emmett clearly enjoyed the violence.

"Well, I used the same idea to make bullets carrying the right quantity of Anti-Venom. These bullets are special, made with the sharpest angles and metals I had access to. In fact, they must be handled with special gloves or they'll slice your fingers off." A little chill ran down my spine at the thought. Adam went on, "I needed them to be the sharpest to be able to penetrate a vampire's rock solid-like skin."

"So, what happens after a vampire is shot with one of your bullets?" Carlisle asked.

"The bullet penetrates and the Anti-Venom spreads through their body, immobilizing the vampire and beginning the three day process to be humans again."

"What about the bullet wound? Won't that kill them as the human transformation begins?" Carlisle's question was exactly what I had been thinking.

"No, the wound heals before the human change becomes dominant." Adam answered quickly.

"And have you tested this?" I asked.

"Once. Remember when I first told you about Anti-Venom, I said the other two vampires in my coven were more than willing to be my test subjects?" I nodded. "Well, Kevin let me use the weapon on him. He's very brave. That, and he told me he would rather die than be a vampire any longer. It worked exactly as I've described."

"See, I told you it will be fine!" Alice said, pleased with herself.

"Not so fast," I interjected. "We still don't have a plan."

**I'll add more soon!**


	12. Preemptive

Chapter 11: Preemptive 

"A Plan?" Adam Bailey asked. I glanced around the table and saw everyone looking at Adam hopefully. "Sorry, but I'm only here as the weapons expert..."

"We're great at plans, don't worry" Alice said. "I see us going to Italy rather than letting the Volturi come here."

"Yes, sort of like a preemptive strike," Jasper's voice was quiet, his thoughts piecing together a plan. "I think we should go within a week in case they come quicker than Alice has seen."

"You'll need to prepare and train," Adam threw in.

"Alright, can I carry two guns?" Emmett looked into the two large cases, eyeing the special guns that would also hold the Anti-Venom bullets.

"Yeah, sure Emmett," Jasper was still deep in thought.

"Alright!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What do you have in mind for training, Adam?" I asked.

"Well, I'll have to make anyone who's going a weapons expert too. Target practive will be necessary."

"I'm going," Bella spoke up, "but I'm not sure how good of a marksman I'll be."

"You're not going anywhere," I maintained my calm.

"What about the pack? We can help." Jacob offered.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. I will need to utilize you in your wolf form to help make some extra Anti-Venom." Adam looked at Jacob and Sam, then he explained that Anti-Venom contains many ingredience including werewolf saliva. Bella shuddered at those words, but looked at me furiously when he was done explaining.

"It's my fault the Volturi want to come here, I'm going!" Bella is so stubborn.

"Bella, you said it yourself, you won't be much help." Carlisle said diplomatically. "Adam, how many guns do you have?"

"Total, including what's in my car, I have 8."

"Are you in?" Carlisle asked Adam.

"Definitely."

"Great. Adam, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Sam and myself, we're the ones who are going." Jasper spoke with finality. "Sam, you can also bring an extra wolf or two to Italy and the others can stay behind to guard everyone staying here.

"Oh, and leave all of us womenfolk behind?" Bella asked sardonically.

"Someone from each family has to stay behind for the childrens' sake." Jasper said, making sense to me.

"Alice, Rosalie, you're not going to sit there and pretend you two aren't as good of fighters as the guys are, right?" Bella looked at them hopefully.

"Bella, we're human now. It's different," Alice replied. "We don't have the same strength we did as vampires."

"We need to be here for our children, Bella. I have faith in Emmett and the others, they can take care of themselves." Rosalie added.

We talked like this until the kids came out of the playroom, starving. I decided to order pizzas for everyone since Bella and I were in no condition to cook for this many people in a short amount of time. Over dinner, we analyzed the plans, planning on spending the next week training and preparing, mapping out strategies. The only thing we weren't sure of is how the Volturi will react once they're human again, but it's a risk we have to take.

----------------------------------------------

Later that evening, I sighed as I walked into our bedroom where Bella was folding laundry. "Annie and Lily are asleep and I just told Thomas and Adam to turn out the lights."

"Thank you for taking over story time with the girls," Bella smiled at me, but I could tell, she wasn't happy. I stood next behind her and massaged her shoulders, trying to loosen the tension I could feel there.

"Let me help you with this," I helped her clear away the piles of folded clothing. "Let me give you a massage, lay down." Bella kissed me deeply and I wanted to skip the massage, but I knew she needed it. She layed down on our bed and I started to work my magic.

"I'm worried, Edward."

"I know you are, but Bella, we don't have a choice."

"I know that, but still, I feel so guilty."

"Guilty! Why?" I leaned down to kiss her neck, then continued massaging her shoulder blades, and moved to her lower back.

"It's all my fault. I'm such a danger magnet. Everyone in our family is in trouble again, because of me. I can't bear the thought of you leaving and fighting with the Volturi."

"Bella, stop blaming yourself," I abandoned my efforts and took her into my arms. I cradled her head against my chest, stroking her cheek, kissing her head. "We'll be fine." She started to cry then. I hate it when she cries. It feels like someone is ripping my beating heart from my chest, then stomping on it. "Don't cry, my love."

"If anything happens to you..." She couldn't finish, her sobs wouldn't allow her to speak.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Bella." I tried to calm her down and after a long time, her tears subsided. "Sleep now," I turned out the light and still holding her tight to my body, layed down on the bed. Only after I heard her even breathing, did I drift into a fitful slumber, filled with nightmares of the Volturi coming into my home, wrecking havoc on my family.

---------------------------------------------

Over the next week, Jasper trained us physically while Adam trained us on the weapons. Jacob and Sam were there, not that they needed physical training since they would switch to their wolf form if necessary, but they needed to know all of our plans, etc. Over the course of this week, it was decided that Alice would need to accompany us on the trip to Italy to foresee any dangers that my occur as plans changed, so we could better adapt. Bella didn't react well to this news either, but in the end, it wasn't up to her. Alice and Jasper's daughter, Eve, would stay with Bella so she could play with Annie and Lily. Their son, Brayden, would go to Carlisle and Esme's to be with their son, William.

The following Monday morning, as we were getting ready to leave for our flight to Italy in the private jet I needed to rent so we could transport these weapons with no questions asked, I gave my four children one last big hug and kiss, telling them each I would be back soon. I only hope I can keep my promise. I finished packing while the kids went off to school.

Bella and I spent a few private moments in our room saying goodbye to one another. "Promise me you'll come back to me," Bella's face scrunched up in pain and a few tears fell from her beautiful eyes. I wiped the tears away, brushing my fingers along their path, and kissed her gently.

"I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to return to you in one piece." I kissed her again, tilting her face up to my lips, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she choked on her next words. "I can't live without you, Edward."

"If something does happen to me, Bella, you will go on for the sake of our Children. Think of Adam, Thomas, Annie and Lily. They will need you more than ever if something happens to me." I kissed her several more times as her sobs grew more intense. "I promise that I will always be with you."

We walked out to the car then, where everyone else was already waiting. I kissed Bella one last time and headed off to battle.


	13. Fragile

**A/N: First, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Strawberry Rose who wanted more drama.**

**Second, I would like to apologize because I am really unhappy with the way this is written, but I couldn't come up with a better alternative. If you hate me after you read this, I won't hold it against you!!**

Chapter 12: Fragile

Third Person Omniscient POV:

"Rose, you should've seen Jasper! He remained calm and cool the whole time! First, we set up positions outside of the Voltouri's castle. As soon as the sun set, Alec, Jane, Demitri and Felix set out to patrol. They had no idea we were there and Edward took the first shot at Alec after Jasper's command signal. Next, I hit that little Jane with a bullet right in her midsection. I'm telling you, Rosalie, it was a perfect shot. Then, Carlisle had the best aim for Felix, who was shot in the leg, but it worked. Demitri was the last one standing and he made out my position and flew at me.

"Jasper shot him from the back, just in the nick of time. You wouldn't believe how quickly they became immobilized, it was awesome!" Emmett paused his story to get a sip of water.

"And again, everyone's alright?" Rosalie asked her husband over the phone.

"Yeah, we're perfect. Okay, so back to the story... after we incapacitated those four, seven more of their guard exited the castle. Jacob and Sam were waiting to pounce and they grabbed two while we took out the other five with the anti-venom. Alice could see every move before it happened, so she was able to direct us when necessary. While all of this was happening, Adam snuck into the undergound entrance, and was able to disable their alarm system.

"Seth went with him and Adam said while he was down there, trying to reach the control panel, Seth took out one of the guards and Adam's gun took out three.  
He successfully shut down their system, and Alice told us it was time to go in. She knew the only remaining vamps in the castle were Aro, Caius, Marcus,  
a fairly young vampire named Gianna and three others whose names we didn't know. We went in, with Me, Edward and Carlisle taking the front entrance while Jasper and Jacob joined Adam and Seth in the underground entrance. Jasper made Alice stay behind with Jacob and she was furious, but Jasper said he couldn't risk her going inside." Emmett paused again.

"What happened next?" Rosalie prompted Emmett to continue.

"So, we met up in the anti-chamber and were able to break into the room where everyone else waited for us. They could smell humans and thought it would be a piece of cake. Sam and Seth took out Gianna and two of the unknown guards. I hit the other unknown guard. Edward hit Caius in the neck, Carlisle took out Aro, whispering "sorry" as he did it and Jasper hit Marcus. I'm telling you Rose, it was awesome. It was almost too easy!" Emmett was jubilant.

"Where are they all now? Are they transforming? Did anyone die?" Rosalie wanted to know.

"Well, the werewolves killed a few of the guard since they weren't actually shooting the Anti-Venom. We have nineteen transforming vampires here in the Volturi's death chamber. Carlisle's overseeing their transformation medically, administering morphine when each of them needs it."

"Did you use the restraints Adam developed so that when they wake up, they can't hurt you?" Rose was engrossed in Emmett's retelling of their mini-war.

"Yeah, they should all be awake soon!" Emmett was excited, instead of terrified as most humans would be.

"What are you going to do if they fight back?" Rose sounded upset.

"Well, we all of guns, but Carlisle made us swear that we'll only use them as a last resort. We'll try to reason with them!" Emmett sounded so sure that there was no danger.

-----------------------------------------------

Eight hours later, the first of the guards started to wake up. Jane sat up, feeling groggy and thirsty for water.

"What's going on?" She looked around, recognizing Edward who was standing watch near by. She felt like a little kid again, since her true age in human years is only 12. Wait, this guy she recognized looked the same, but somehow older than he used to. "Edward?"

"Yes, Jane, it's me. You're human again." Edward tried not to sound too harsh as he spoke.

"What? That's impossible." She touched her arm and noted it's warmth. When Edward handed her a bottle of water, she took it and drank it fervently.

"It's not impossible. I've been a human now for 14 years. I'm surprised you didn't somehow know." Edward replied. Jane looked at Edward, hard, and as the saying goes "If looks could kill..." but she had no effect on him. "It seems as though your talent is harmless now that you're human."

"How dare you!" Jane said seething with anger. Beside her, Felix was waking up too.

Edward had a bottle of water ready for him too. "Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, you guys, get in here, they're waking up!" Edward called out to the others. Over the next 20 minutes, the others all woke up, confused as to what was going on and why they felt so strange. Carlisle checked each of them out to make sure they were okay, while Jasper spoke to the group.

"You're all human again. You've been given the antidote to being a vampire, so you can live your lives normally now." Jasper continued to speak and soon, he took note to half of them being happy, and the other half obviously not. The 10, now humans, who were happy, thanked their saviors and got up to leave and start living their human lives. The remaining 9 included Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, Demitri, Alec, and two other guards named Antonio and Giovanni.

"You didn't feel as though you could approach me about this Carlisle?" Aro asked, sounded offended.

"Aro, what would you have said? And you know you had a major advantage as a vampire, it wouldn't have been much of a conversation," Carlisle retorted.

"I would've listened to you, even if I didn't agree with your choice to be human." Aro sounded sincere.

"But I would've killed you," Caius remarked.

"So what do we do now?" Marcus looked at Aro and Caius. "We're human, we have to live as humans now."

"I agree," Aro said. "Carlisle, I don't like the way you went about this, but I can't change that fact now."

"I'm glad you understand," Carlisle answered him.

The remaining talked back and forth for the next several hours and finally, one by one, they seemed to see the light and eventually seemed happy to be human again. Antonio and Giovanni, who are real brothers, left immediately and headed toward Venice where they had grown up. Aro told Jane and Alec to please stay with him, Marcus and Caius. He extended the same invitation to Felix and Demitri. Carlisle let them out after Aro swore to a truce and all but signed this in his blood.

---------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was loading up the jet to fly back home after spending a couple of days with the Volturi to ensure that they did in fact seem to be okay with everything that happened. Aro, ever the optimist, said that he was sick of living for more than 3,000 years anyway and was delighted to be a human again. At the airport, already out on the tarmac, Alice stopped short and cried out "Caius has sent for us!"

"What do you mean?" Jasper demanded.

"Felix and Demitri, they're on the way. Caius is with them." Alice responded. They'll be here any minute.

"Get on the plane, Alice." Jasper's voice left no room for argument. "Carlisle, Adam, Sam, Seth, you too. Stay with Alice."

"Please don't kill them Jasper," Carlisle, ever the compassionate being pleaded with him.

Without replying, Jasper looked at Edward, Emmett and Jacob and said "Let go greet our guests. Everyone have their guns?"

"Got 'em" they all replied and marched toward the entrance to the tarmac.

Caius emerged first, followed by the other two. "We come in peace," his voice boomed.

"Yeah, right," Jasper said, aiming his gun at Caius' heart. Felix took that moment of distraction to aim his gun at Emmett, shooting him in the right arm.

"Holy shit, you mother-----!!!!" Emmett called out. Before two more seconds passed, Edward had shot Felix in the head, splattering his brains across Demitri, who was shot by Jacob. Caius fell back after Jasper shot him in the heart, instantly dead. After 3,000 years, it took one bullet to end Caius' life.

Emmett was lying on the ground writhing in pain. Carlisle ran across the tarmac to aide his son, when Demitri, who was not dead, but only wounded, sat up one last time and shot Edward in the shoulder. Edward collapsed next to Emmett and layed motionless.

"You son of a bitch!!" Jasper wailed, shooting Demitri 5 more times, then spending his other bullets in Caius and Felix, just to make sure they were really dead.

Jacob Black knelt over Edward Cullen's body pleading "You can't die on us, Edward! You have to pull through this for, Bella, please."


	14. Heaven

**A/N: Shout out to: Silhouette Alexandri!!! **

**Also, I'm not sure if this chapter should be rated T or M, but either way, I've read much more revealing things on here**!

Chapter 13: Heaven

Edward's POV:

"Please, no one tell Bella about this. She might do something stupid. I would rather she doesn't find out until we're home." I pleaded, looking at the faces of Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Jacob from my bed at the Volterra hospital. It had been 8 hours since I was shot in my right shoulder and if Carlisle hadn't been there to stop the bleeding, I might be dead. "Agreed?"

"Agreed," the chimed in unison.

"I want to see her face when she see's what happened!" Emmett exclaimed in the hospital bed next to me. Even though he had been shot in the arm, he considered it a worthy war wound and was actually excited about it. What a lunatic.

"Dr. Lombardi said you will be free to go tomorrow since you'll be in my care," Carlisle announced and it was music to my ears. I was in so much pain,  
but I needed to get back to my Bella.

"What else happended after I passed out?" I had been unconsious for a while afterward and the details were sketchy.

"Aro showed up with Jane, Alec and Marcus, upset that they had been too late. During the whole incident, before Aro's arrival, I saw they were coming to try and stop Caius. They were sincere," Alice said.

"Even Jane?" I laughed and it hurt. I winced with the pain and Carlisle adjusted my morphine drip.

"Even Jane," Jasper said. "Trust me, she wouldn't still be alive if I didn't believe she was sorry about what had happened."

"Does anyone at home know about this?" I asked.

"No one. They think our plane had mechanical issues and we have to wait another day before heading back." Carlisle said. "I don't like lying, but you're right not to worry them. Bella won't be the only one who's frantic. Esme might go insane too."

"Emmett Cullen?" A nurse with a lovely olive complextion entered the room, speaking with a thick accent. "You're free to go today, just come out to the desk and sign the papers." Emmett got in a wheelchair and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper said they were going to set Emmett up in the hotel nearby and they'd be back.

"Edward?" Jacob who had been very quiet looked at me, a guilty expression on his face.

"Yes, Dog?" I laughed and again, it hurt like hell. That's my punishment for the dog comment, I guess.

"I'm sorry that I didn't kill Demitri when I first shot him. I feel horrible." Jacob said.

"Jacob, it wasn't your fault!" How could he think that?

He smiled, relieved that I obviously didn't hold him accountable. "Well, I wish I had killed the bloodsucker with one shot."

"Jacob, if you didn't shoot him at all, he may have mortally wounded me. Thanks for what you did." It's good to finally have Jacob Black on my side.

-------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! Edward, what's with the shoulder sling? Emmett, you too?!?!? What happened?!" Bella exclaimed as she ran over to greet me as I descended from the jet at the airport in Port Angeles.

"Emmett! Are you okay?" Rosalie exclaimed, embracing him gently so she didn't hurt him.

"We were shot," I said simply, then kissed Bella like I hadn't seen her in 20 years.

"Shot?!" Esme was reacting now. "And no one told me?!"

This conversation lasted with the same lines being repeated over and over and with Carlisle explaining the details and Alice stating that they didn't want anyone to worry since everyone was truly okay, we're all alive! I think Bella had a mini-heart attack.

"Thank God you're okay," Bella said after a five minute speech on how I should never hide anything from her again. Emmett enjoyed those five minutes immensly and with him snickering in the background, I had to struggle to hold in my laughter. When she was finally done, I took her crimson face in my hands and kissed her angry lips.

"I wasn't ready to leave you yet," I said, nuzzling my nose into her neck, taking in her sweet scent and sending a prayer of thanks up to God. I felt her surrender to me and I knew she wasn't mad anymore.

"How will we explain this to the kids?" Bella asked, alarmed when the thought occured to her.

"They think we all went hunting, so we'll tell them accident's happen and that's why they need to be so careful." I said. "I hate lying to them, but I think the truth would be way more devastating."

----------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as I lay in bed, Bella helping me to change the bandage that I would need to wear over my shoulder for the next week or two, I wondered if the danger was finally over or if it was just lurking around some unforeseen corner in our future.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked, bringing me back to reality.

"You," I said. It wasn't totally a lie. "You know, Dr. Lombardi didn't mention I have any limitations from the waist down," I raised an eyebrow at her,  
then taking my left arm, I pulled her onto the bed next to me.

"You're so crass," she laughed and kissed me. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if..."

I stopped her lips from moving with another kiss. "Shhh, Bella, it didn't happen. Let's not think about that. Let's just enjoy each other." I tugged at her silk night shirt and she lifted it over her head since I was unable to do that. I was already shirtless, so Bella aimed for my boxers, gently sliding them off. I was happy to see that she wasn't even wearing panties, and I guided her body closer to mine. She responded, laying on top of me, her legs falling over my sides, careful not to inflict any pain to my right shoulder and arm area.

Our lips met again, only to part when Bella moved her mouth lower on my body, first over my neck, then my chest and abs, then even lower. She lingered there briefly, then came back up to my lips, then straddled me again, moving rhythmically. I matched her pace and heard her moan in pleasure. Maybe I have died and gone to heaven.

-


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Lily's POV:

I looked in my closet for my favorite black t-shirt and I can't seem to find it. "Mom!" I called.

"Yes, Lily?" My mother entered my room, "you better hurry, you can't be late for your first day of high school."

"I can't find my favorite t-shirt!" I whined a little. This probably surprised my mom since my sister, Annie, who's starting her junior year, is the fashion queen. She's been up since 5:30 am, so that she could make her wavy hair perfectly straight and she's already dressed and ready to go looking like a runway model. I'm the not-so-fashion-conscious one of the bunch. But OMG, even I can't look like a retard on my first day of high school.

My closet door was hanging open and I was standing inside. My mom approached me, closing the closet door, then opening it back up, holding my t-shirt in her hand on a hanger. "Is this what you're looking for?" I grinned.

"Yes! Thanks, Mom! I forgot that I put it there last night so I wouldn't be late."

"Lily, your brothers are already out in the car waiting for you," my Dad entered the room.

"Jeez, Dad! Don't you knock?" I was horrified, standing there in my bra and jeans, quickly covering up with the t-shirt my mom handed me.

"Sorry, Lily," he looked really embarrassed and quickly left the room.

I finished getting dressed, brushed my hair one last time, ran downstairs and grabbed a yogurt shake and ran to my brother Adam's BMW. I'm glad Thomas isn't driving his stupid flashy Porsch today. It screams "Hey, look at me!" and I get embarrassed when he drives me around in it. I opened the door and slid in next to Annie in the back seat. My mom and dad stood on the front porch waving to us, as if we're a bunch of toddlers or something. As they disappeared from my view, I saw my dad put his head down to kiss my mom. Yuck, they make me sick. They're not teenagers anymore, but they usually still act as if they are.

"Senior year, here we come!" Thomas hooted as Adam wound his way out of our long driveway, onto the road.

"Speak for yourselves," I groaned, only a freshman.

"I hope I have a lot of classes with Eve!" Annie said, referring to our cousin who's also a junior.

"Don't you mean that you hope you have a lot of classes with Javier?" I teased, saying Javier like "Jav-eeee-aaair." That's Annie's boyfriend. They just started dating this past summer, much to my father's chagrin.

"Oh, whatever Lily. You're just jealous that Mark doesn't go to Fork's High. Maybe we can get mom and dad to transfer you to the school at La Push!" She teased me right back.

"I don't even like Mark Black," I retorted. I mean, we used to be friends when we were like 5, but we don't hang out anymore. He's too busy with his friends and besides, I'm too young to start dating anyone seriously. He doesn't even come up to my house anymore like he used to with his parents. They still come, but since he was like 13, he chose to stay home and hang out at La Push.

"When are you two going to grow up?" Adam laughed. Sometimes he and Thomas like to act like they're so much older than we are.

"Adam, speaking of growing up, can I drive to school tomorrow? I've had my permit for two weeks now." Annie begged.

"Uh, no, ask Thomas..." Adam replied quickly.

"Tom?" Annie pleaded.

"Um, no, not after what you did in Dad's Volvo." Thomas said seriously, then laughed. We all laughed remembering how Annie had driven up a curb at 35 miles per hour in the center of town the day she first got her permit. Dad said she's not allowed to drive on roads until she's mastered a parking lot.

We arrived at school shortly thereafter. I sucked in a deep breath as I got out of the car, adjusted the strap of my backpack and walked toward the crowded school. The population in Forks has increased dramatically over the past ten years, largely in part due to the fact that my Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett's contracting and real estate development company built thousands of homes in the surrounding Forks, Washington area. People who were looking for the next "small town" to get away from city life in Seattle and Olympia were like voltures when the new homes were built. They couldn't build them fast enough.

There were two large middle schools merging together here at the new high school, so I would know half the kids and the other half would be a mystery.  
I went to the large tables in the lobby area where they had tables set up where you could pick up your locker number and class schedule. I was finished quickly and was so happy to see my best friend, Elena Wilson's locker was near mine.

"Laney!" I called out to get her attention. Only I'm aloud to call her Laney.

"Hey, Lily. Did you get your schedule yet? I have Algebra first period, yuck." She smiled and we compared schedules. We had two classes together, Algebra,  
then after lunch together, we had sixth period World History. We walked off to Algebra, and I was amazed at how many faces I didn't recognize. I knew there would be a lot of new kids, but jeez. I really started to get nervous then.

At lunch, Elena and I sat at a table with some of our other junior high friends. I heard Sarah and Beth snickering next to me. "What's up?" I asked,  
curious.

"Do you see that new guy over there? He looks so dangerous," Beth remarked.

"Dangerous and totally hot!" Sarah added.

I turned my head to look behind me in the direction they had pointed to. Mark Black was sitting at a table with a group of guys who looked like trouble makers. I hadn't seen him in a few months and I was shocked. Mark is 15, so he's a year older than I am, but he looked like he was 18. His tall, lanky,  
frame looked slightly awkward, but the rest of him left me speechless. His once boyish face was chisled now with perfect angular definition. Not too angular, but not soft either. His dark eyes were mysterious and complemented his tan skin perfectly.

"Don't you know him, Lily?" Elena asked, bringing my out of my reverie.

"Yeah, that's Mark. His parent's are friends with mine." I answered nonchalantly.

"Will you introduce me?" Beth looked excited.

"Um yeah, sure." I really didn't want to introduce Beth to Mark, but I wasn't sure how to say no. I changed the subject and continued to eat my lunch,  
hoping Beth would forget about the introduction. No such luck.

"Lily, he's getting up, let's go!" Beth hopped up, and grabbed her tray. I followed suit, not looking forward to this.

We dropped our trays off at the window to the dishroom and I had to jog to keep up with Beth. "Say something," she prompted me as we approached Mark, who's back was to us. He must be at least 6 feet tall.

"Mark?" I called out, but not too loudly. He turned around, searching the nearby faces for one he recognized, then settling on me, I thought I saw his lips turn upward in a smile, but his expression quickly changed to annoyance.

"Yeah?" He didn't sound pleased.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you?" Was this really Mark Black?

"What's your problem?" I wasn't going to shrink away and just take his abuse, embarrassed or not.

"You are. Now go away Lily," He turned and stalked off to catch up with his trouble making friends. I recognized one of them, his name was Jeffrey Mims and he spent more time in detention than he did in class.

"What was that all about?" Beth looked shocked.

"I don't know..." I said dumbfounded. The rest of the day flew by in a blur and I couldn't get out of there fast enough. As I waited for my siblings to arrive at Adam's car, I saw Mark exit the school and get into his dad's WV Passat. I felt like crying, but I refused to let Mark Black get to me like that.

-


	16. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my stories, _Anti-Venom_ & _Human Moments_ and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed it.**

**I'm going to make a "threequel" titled _Lily's Twilight_ to continue from the Epilogue of Human Moments.**

**Thanks again and keep reviewing!!**

**Katie a.k.a. AliceMakesMeLaugh**


End file.
